


i'm not asking for much (just you)

by momorings



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorings/pseuds/momorings
Summary: In which Momo spends the remaining days before Christmas to get Mina under a mistletoe.





	1. she's not thinking straight (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> happy early christmas (this fic was inspired by mimo wearing those fluffy outfits ahhh i miss them) hope you all stay warm!!
> 
> listen to: I'll Be Home for Christmas by Sara Farrell

It was 10 AM and Momo was supposed to do a lot of things, like finish writing that ten-page article for her Sociology Class, help Sana with her failing love life (even though Dahyun wasn't informed that Sana's already her girlfriend), clean their dorm, and greet her family a happy holiday, but she's not doing any of that.

Instead, she has her eyes glued on her phone, her face scrunched up and tongue peeking out of her mouth while trying to scroll through her gallery trying to look for the appropriate memes to send to Jeongyeon.

She laughed when she found the dankest meme and decided to send it to Jeongyeon only to click the wrong picture and unluckily, it was a screenshot of the person of her interest's tweet. Momo jumped from the couch, grabbed the nearest pillow, and screamed on it.

The tweet said: _"who's going to kiss me under the mistletoe?"_ with three kissing emojis, and a reply saying _"Im Nayeon, stop messing with my phone."_ Sure, Momo concluded that Mina was hacked by Nayeon but the tweet being not deleted by Mina makes Momo think that maybe, just maybe, Mina is thinking the same thing.

Out of all the people she could've sent that picture to, it had to be her best friend which also happens to be her roommate, and apparently is the fastest texter in the entire planet because of the 'ding!' she heard a few seconds after.

Momo grabbed her phone and groaned as she saw Jeongyeon send that meme where it says _"[gay silence]"_. Momo typed in a reply saying, _"this is the part where you fuck off"_.

She chose to ignore Jeongyeon's messages for the rest of the day because she finally decided to finish her ten-page article and clean her dorm. She didn't read her messages until 6 PM when it wouldn't stop 'ding!'-ing.

**Jeongyeon [10:30 AM]** oh wow language miss hirai we wouldn't want miss myoui being upset with you, wouldn't we?

**Jeongyeon [11:43 AM]** wtf im so sleepy i'm stuck here in the library

**Jeongyeon [12:07 PM]** momoring get ur ass over here, mina's here

**Jeongyeon [12:09 PM]** BItcsHH SHE SAW ME STARING AT HER COME HERE FAST I FEEL SO CRREPY

**Jeongyeon [12:10 PM]** she said hi to me screw you momo

**Jeongyeon [12:14 PM]** she's with chaeyoung SEE WHAT I TOLD YOU 

**Jeongyeon [12:27 PM]** god why am i in the mood to throw a book at you MINA IS WITH CHAEYOUNG WHY AREN'T REPLYING 

**Jeongyeon [2:00 PM]** r u alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**Jeongyeon [4:25 PM]** me, mina, and chaeyoung are eating rt ur goals

**Jeongyeon [5:41 PM]** open the freakin door i lost my keys

After reading all of Jeongyeon's messages, Momo just screamed. This is why she hates doing her school works ahead of time, she missed out on so much stuff. She could've had the chance to eat out with Mina (even though Chaeyoung was there) but no, she had to ignore Jeongyeon and be a good student. She really hates herself, no not herself but her decision making skills (if she even had one).

Momo just kept on screaming for five full minutes until she heard Jeongyeon knocking on the door, possibly for the hundredth time, and screaming the lyrics of a The Chainsmokers' song. Momo groaned and opened it to a laughing Jeongyeon. She was about to punch the other girl on the shoulder because of singing that godforsaken song when her roommate suddenly showed her a text from no other than, Myoui Mina.

**Myoui Mina [5:29 PM]** Thanks for the meal, unnie. I hope next time I could meet that Japanese friend of yours. 

Momo blinked and read the message twice. Two things went through her mind, _1) How did Jeongyeon get Mina's number?_ and _2) JAPANESE FRIEND????????_

Momo straightened her back, "Ah, so you told her about Sana?"

Jeongyeon was beaming, "Yeah, my Japanese fri- SANA?" Jeongyeon's eyebrows rose up as she frowned as if to say _"why is momo THIS dumb"_ This is probably the main reason why Momo's still single after 21 years of being born: she's dumb.

Jeongyeon entered their dorm and dropped her bag on the couch, touched her temple, and looked up at Momo, who was still fixed on the thought that Jeongyeon told Mina about Sana, and not her. Momo was pouting and deciding on the ways she could make Jeongyeon regret what she did when Jeongyeon snapped her fingers in front of her.

"I told her about you, not Sana." Jeongyeon clarified, sighing inwardly when she saw that Momo's expression still didn't change.

"But Sana's Japanese and she's your friend, too." 

Jeongyeon had her mouth hung open, and tried hard to keep a straight face as she said, "Momo. You're Japanese."

Momo's face remained blank until her cheeks heated up from embarrassment and Jeongyeon burst out laughing. Momo whined and threw the nearest pillow at her roommate but the other girl just kept on laughing.

Momo has to admit that every time she hears Mina's name, her mind goes blank and she can't think properly. She doesn't know how and why, it just happens. She focuses on Mina's name, alone, and tends to disregard the rest of the things being said. 

When her roommate finally calmed down, she said, "Well, thanks to me for being such an amazing friend, I told Mina great things about you.." at hearing this, Momo's ears perked up and she grinned, as she asked, "Yeah, like what?"

Momo was patiently waiting for Jeongyeon's answer when the other girl replied with a smug look, "Not much..." which resulted to another pillow being thrown, this time, with much force.

Jeongyeon kept on joking around so that Momo would stop asking what she said because she didn't want Momo finding out that she accidentally told Mina that Momo liked her. A lot.

-  
It was finally December and the weather just got colder than it already was. Momo was curled up on her bed, about to sleep when she heard her phone ring. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She picked up without reading the caller ID.

"I'm in Mina's house and there's a mistletoe on her bedroom door, just saying."

Momo blinked. Her mouth forming an 'O' and her head nodding, her mind thinking _"What is the relevancy of this, Sana?"_

Momo heard shuffling on the other line and if Momo wasn't too sleepy, she probably would've heard a soft and gentle voice whispering into Sana's ear, _"Invite her for the slumber party, next week.."_ and Sana giggling before saying, "Momoring~ do-" she paused when she heard Momo yawning before continuing, "Nevermind. Good night, I'll talk to you, later."

Momo didn't even bother hanging up herself because she was already dozing off even before Sana said good night.  
\- 

Momo was definitely going to be late for her History class. She shouldn't have stayed up late reading about people's experiences regarding kissing under the mistletoe. But, it's not like you can blame her, it was all so cute and Momo stayed up late commenting on other people's blogs with comments ranging from _"oh my god you guys are SOOO cute",_ _"do you guys put the mistletoe on purpose.. or it just appears out of nowhere" ,_ _"is it really a human rule to kiss under a mistletoe??",_ _"please tell me you guys are dating?????",_ and lastly, _"oh WOW how does kissing work??? #asking #4 #myself"._

She wasn't going to tell anyone about what she did last night, because she probably would've gotten laughed at for the entire month. She was running towards the third floor when she bumped into someone. Instinctively, she cursed, and after realizing who she bumped into, she cursed, again.

"Shit."

Mina stared at her. Momo stared back.

Mina was the first one to break eye contact when Momo blinked, which made Momo finally realize what happened. She stood up and offered Mina her hand out of courtesy, and it was only after touching the other girl's hand did Momo realize that this was really _Myoui Mina._

Mina's hand was soft and warm, unlike Momo's which was rough due to doing almost all the chores in their dorm (screw you, Jeongyeon for being the school president) and cold. Despite her soft hands, the younger girl's grip was strong.

When Mina was finally standing, she offered Momo a shy smile. Momo tried to contain the somersault happening inside her as she voiced out, "I'm sorry for bumping on you. I was running late and I know I should've looke-"

Momo stopped rambling when she felt a hand touch her wrist. Her eyes followed the movement and realized that it was Mina's hand. It took her ten seconds before she looked up to see Mina smiling at her. Momo blinked. 

"Momo, it's fine." Momo wanted to scream.

"You said, Momo."

Mina frowned, "Yeah, that's your name, right?"

Momo didn't answer at first, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, you know my name.."

Mina laughed. Momo's heart jumped.

"Yeah, I do."

Momo didn't know what to say or she's just too distracted counting all the moles on Mina's face. She really hopes Mina doesn't notice it. Momo stopped herself before she could even touch Mina's face.

She covered her mouth to cough and gave Mina a sheepish smile. 

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to class, now?"

Momo's eyes widened. "Shit." Momo glanced at Mina to see if she was bothered by her words but the other girl seemed to be rather... amused? Mina covers her mouth while laughing and Momo finds this adorable.

Before Momo could stop herself, she has already said, "I would really love to talk to you more but I'm about to get killed if I don't get there in three minutes. Bye, Mina."

And with that, Momo ran as fast as she could, only realizing what she said when she arrived three seconds before the bell rang. If Momo stayed for ten seconds longer, she would've heard Mina say, "Yeah, me too."

And if the two of them weren't too focused with each other's eyes, they would've seen the mistletoe hanging just above Mina's head.


	2. when the lights are low, she shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Sana grew tired of Momo being the biggest dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone! i'm typing this instead so i could avoid my relatives' questions about a BOYFRIEND.
> 
> the audacity.
> 
> enjoy!

Sana was made of only three things: cuteness, clumsiness, and dumb ideas.

One proof of her being dumb is throwing this huge party instead of taking the time to buy her friends their Christmas presents.

Even though everyone should probably be busy buying gifts or decorating their Christmas trees, Sana was shocked to see her family's two-storey house full of loud and sweaty college students. It took her half an hour just to find Jeongyeon who at that moment was busy trying to make Momo drink her third bottle of beer.

Momo shuddered as someone opened the window nearest to her and gripped her jacket tighter. Jeongyeon, upon seeing this, shoved the bottle again at her roommate. "Come on, Momo! This'll help with the cold!"

Momo likes to think that she has great discipline but eventually, she took the bottle from Jeongyeon and downed it all in one go. Her roommate clearly found this amusing, and tried to grab another bottle only to be smacked by Sana. 

"You know Momo gets drunk easily!" 

In which Jeongyeon replied with a grin and attempted to grab another drink only to be smacked by Sana, again. She rubbed the spot on her arm and pouted. "Sana, everyone gets drunk at some point."

Sana just rolled her eyes and looked at her friend which was definitely feeling cold and looking drunk already - the goofy grin on her face is one proof. Jeongyeon moved away from them while muttering _"You're no fun."_ which made Sana raise her eyebrows and laugh.

"Hey."

Momo gave her a salute and giggled. "Hey, Sana. Hello?"

She was about to answer when someone suddenly got pushed on Momo's back, earning a huge scowl and dirty finger from the younger girl. Sana moved them away from the screaming students and went on the stairs (the only quiet part inside the house), careful not to let Momo fall down.

"So? Aren't you supposed to be buying gifts?"

Despite hosting the last party of the year, Sana, surprisingly is still sober.

Momo frowned. "Yeah, I was but then I saw Mina with Chaeyoung at that store I always go to. It was sad. Yeah, really sad."

Everyone was aware of Momo having the biggest crush on the only person outside her circle of friends. Myoui Mina happens to be friends with everyone, well, except Momo. 

It was no surprise that Momo would get sad by seeing Mina and Chaeyoung together because a) Chaeyoung and Mina were best friends and b) Momo couldn't even utter a single word to Mina without embarrassing herself (that one time they bumped into each other was the first and last time they talked, because Momo's too much of a chicken). Sana almost laughed at how adorable her friend was being. Drunk Momo definitely had no filter. 

It was just three days before Christmas and Sana knew how Momo really takes the time to buy her friends their respective gifts. She even asks Chaeyoung to help her doodle on the gift cards, because according to Momo, _"I keep all of your gift cards so you should keep my cute gift cards, too"_

"How many gifts have you bought?" 

Momo sighed. "None. Zero. Nothing."

Sana raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

In which Momo replied by putting her face on her knees and groaning loudly. "Because I keep seeing mistletoe in literally every shop I go to!"

And with that, Sana started laughing loudly but she didn't care because everyone was basically drunk, passed out, or making louder noises than Sana's laugh. 

Ever since Momo saw Sana holding up a mistletoe above Jeongyeon and Nayeon's head and ending up kissing each other, she's been up all night reading on why people would kiss under the mistletoe. And upon seeing that Mina has knowledge about it, too, she thinks it's finally her chance to be friends with Mina. Even if it meant embarrassing herself by believing in the dumb Christmas tradition. 

Sana knew about this and that's why she had her hand on her stomach while laughing and Momo's about to shut her up by punching her when Chaeyoung suddenly appeared above them and spilled water on them.

Chaeyoung yelped and bowed before she started giggling. "Hi, I'm sorry."

Sana wasn't the least bit bothered by the interruption, thankful to be saved from Momo's weak punch. "Hey, sorry, I'm Sana."

The two girls surrounding her blinked in confusion before Momo pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sana, because I am feeling the spirit of Christmas, I will not punch you."

Sana just shrugged it off and turned towards Chaeyoung who was still blinking in confusion.

"Chaengie, I'm going to ask you a question."

Chaeyoung averted her gaze from Sana to look at Momo who was fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't you introduced me to Mina?"

Sana tried not to laugh. Drunk Momo really is her favorite Momo.

"What?" Chaeyoung asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Momo stood up from the stairs and put both of her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I mean, _we're friends_ , right?" She paused, waiting for Chaeyoung's answer. When Chaeyoung smiled at her and nodded, she continued, "So why haven't you introduced me to the prettiest girl in the campus, the girl with the most beautiful smile, and who also happens to be your best friend?"

Chaeyoung stared at Momo and her cheeks that had a tint of pink in them before she raised an eyebrow at Sana who was already laughing quietly behind them. 

"I didn't think it was necessary to introduce the both of you to each other since she already knows a lot about you." 

That made Momo's head spin and her drunkenness fly out the window and into the cold streets of the night. "What? We're talking about Myoui Mina here, right?" 

Chaeyoung giggled, clearly amused at Momo being clueless. "Yeah, Myoui Mina the prettiest girl in the campus, the girl with the most beautiful smile, and also _my_ best friend. Yeah, that's her." 

Momo blinked. 

Sana started laughing loudly. 

Chaeyoung caught sight of the person being talked about now walking towards them. Her mind started working. 

She removed herself from Momo's grip and whispered into Sana's ears. "What do you say about a game of 'Truth or Dare'?" Chaeyoung guided Sana's gaze into Mina's direction who waved at them and instinctively, they both waved back. 

Momo still was blinking, unaware of the plan her friends was mentally planning. She eventually stopped when Sana clapped her hands, gaining the attention of Momo once again. As Momo looked back at her two friends, her heart flew out of her chest when she saw that Mina was just a few steps away from them with that smile of hers that made Momo's knees weak.

Momo unconsciously smiled and this action was clearly noticed by her two friends who inwardly smirked to themselves. 

"Hey, don't you have water here?" Mina asked Chaeyoung.

Sana raised her eyebrows when she noticed how Mina was obviously staring at Momo who was probably too oblivious to notice. "Myoui Mina... drunk?"

Mina laughed, this time without covering her mouth, which Momo took as a blessing from the man above because this was such a rare sight to see. "Just for tonight. I leave for Osaka tomorrow evening."

Chaeyoung faked a cough and wiggled her eyebrows at Momo who snapped out of her trance when she heard that Mina was leaving. Momo stared at Chaeyoung who was still wiggling her eyebrows at her. 

"What?" It was more of a question directed at Chaeyoung's weird behavior but Mina thought it was for her so she ended up saying, "What?"

Chaeyoung and Sana tried to stifle their laughter at how Momo's cheeks turned redder than it was before because of the beer and their friend trying to come up with a reply. "Oh, uh, th-that.. that was for.. Chae-Chaeyoung. I apologize."

Mina smiled and Momo thought that no amount of beer can make her head feel this dizzy just because of a smile from her.

"It's fine, Momo." 

There it was again. Momo's brain still can't grasp the fact that Mina knows her.

This time, Sana said with a teasing smile, "Minari, do you want to join us? We're playing 'Truth or Dare'."

In which Momo butted in with, "We are?", which earned her a simultaneous reply from her two friends, "Yes, we are!"

Mina just nodded and Sana and Chaeyoung just giggled before they put a hand on Momo's shoulders, each of them taking one side and squeezing it playfully. "Great! Now, Momo here will bring you to where the water is. Right, Momo?"

In which Momo replied with, "But this is your ho-" She stopped speaking when Sana squeezed her shoulders with more force this time, making her yelp.

"And after bringing her to where the water is, you'll go to the garden! Right, Momo?"

Momo pouted before she removed her own body from her annoying friends' hands and looked at Mina. "Uh, so, shall we?"

Sana and Chaeyoung almost punched their own faces at how dumb Momo sounded. But Mina didn't seem to mind as she smiled and followed Momo who was walking two steps ahead of her.

When they couldn't see the two girls anymore, Sana and Chaeyoung quickly searched for the rest of their friends to gather them in the garden, and hastily explaining what they had in mind for Momo and Mina. It was no surprise that their friends were quick to agree to what they had planned because everyone's basically tired of Momo being a chicken.

-

Momo was trying to think of things to talk about with Mina because even though they were surrounded by loud music, she didn't want Mina to hear the loud and erratic beating of her heart. She didn't want to embarrass herself more than she already has.

But of course, the world is against her. When she caught sight of the refrigerator, she quickly voiced out, not even looking at the girl which was already walking beside her, "Okay, so, you're going to spend your holiday vacation in Osaka?"

"Ah, so you were listening."

Someone around them started belting out a random song that Momo almost failed to catch what Mina said. Almost. 

She turned her attention to the girl beside her who gave her a shy smile. "I actually just made that up to catch your attention."

She stopped walking, then, and said, "What?"

Mina just laughed, continued walking, and walked past her and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She was opening her mouth but Momo was still trying to wrap her head around what Mina said. She was trying to convince herself that maybe her drunk mind just made it all up for her when Mina said something that caught her attention again. "Momo, I like you."

Momo's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth only to close them again. "Wh-" Her mouth was left hanging until Mina walked towards her and closed it for her before saying, "I caught your attention again. It's becoming a talent."

Momo blinked. _Is she serious?_

Mina started laughing again and patted Momo's head and said, "We should head to the garden now, right?"

Momo, still in a daze, and also still processing the events leading up to now, just nodded dumbly. Mina started walking and if Momo walked ahead of her she could've turned around and saw Mina's extremely red cheeks and a smile trying to escape from her lips.

But of course, the world is against Momo.

So when they arrived, Momo was still in a daze to notice all of her friends' teasing expressions. She snapped out of it when Jeongyeon nudged her, "How drunk are you?"

And Momo replying, "Very." 

That was enough for Jeongyeon to let out a triumphant grin.

 

\- 

After a bunch of dumb dares, like that dare Chaeyoung gave to Tzuyu: sing Merry Christmas while pinching your nose, that dare Jeongyeon gave Nayeon: make out with the prettiest girl in here, no one was really surprised when she turned her back against them and started making kissing noises while hugging herself.

In the first half of their game, Momo barely even interacted with everyone else, still lost in her own mind, blame the person constantly laughing beside her: Mina.

She was also unaware of the upcoming plan of her friends until Jeongyeon clapped her back and said, "Momo! Truth or dare?"

Momo blinked, "Truth?" She said, earning a collective groan from everyone else.

"Everyone chose dare!"

"Why'd you make me pick, then?"

"Okay, then, dare it is."

Momo just sighed and rolled her eyes, and waited for someone to give her a dare. She gripped her jacket tighter, blinked the dizziness away, and eyed the girl beside her. She was surprised to see that the other was already staring at her.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'll manage." She replied.

She wanted to talk more, wanted to say more, wanted to know more about her.

But, the world is against her. 

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Mina."

Greatly against her.

Momo heaved a deep sigh, and let out a nervous laugh before turning her attention back to her friends who scooted far away from them while they were having a conversation. "You can't be serious?"

Sana started, "You know we love messing around with you." She paused, then Jihyo continued, "But this time we're serious."

Momo was drunk. She was aware of how easily she gets drunk, her friends also know that. Mina is drunk, too.

Mina spoke up, "Why? You don't want to?" Momo knew it was meant as a joke, to make her flustered again but she still spoke the first thing that popped in her mind.

She turned her attention towards the girl beside her. Her features are being complemented by the lights hanging outside, making Mina's eyes more sparkly and beautiful than they've always been. 

She smiled at Mina before saying, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to," She paused, and heard a gasp coming from her friends but she couldn't give any care right now. If being drunk meant having the courage to finally say the things she has imagined of saying to Mina for such a long time, then she would gladly drink another glass of beer.

The silence was deafening. She could practically hear her friends mumbling, _"She's finally gonna do it."_

Mina was also staring at her with an expression she can't explain. She was nervous but she was going to say it. She continued,

"But you deserve so much more than just to be kissed drunk."

Mina stared at her, and Momo stared back with the same intensity. Suddenly, it was just the two of them, sitting on the grass, and just.. existing.

It was Mina who first broke the connection. It was the kind of break that signaled a start of something, though. They both knew it was something they've never experienced before. So, Mina smiled, as if to say, _"It's completely fine."_ , making all of Momo's nervousness go to the back of her mind.

Momo winked at her friends who were gaping at the exchange the two had before Tzuyu spoke up, "Okay that didn't go according to plan but, unnie, that was.. the first not dumb thing you did."

Momo just laughed. She thought the night has finally come to an end, and her friends would go on to give dumb dares before going back inside to rejoin the other students.

Dahyun and Sana went back inside, saying they were hungry and were going to get some snacks.

Jeongyeon was in the middle of doing Dahyun's eagle dance while her friends were filming it when Momo felt a movement beside her. Mina put her own jacket on Momo's shoulders before saying, "You're shivering."

Momo was about to give the jacket back since she didn't want Mina to get cold but Mina just waved a hand at her and grabbed the jacket Sana left behind.

Momo smiled. She could smell the faint scent of Mina's perfume and a faint smell of beer.

When everyone was busy laughing at Jihyo and Nayeon rapping, while Dahyun danced goofily, Momo whispered, "So, I still have to do that dare.."

It happened so fast that before she could even say something, she felt something soft touch her cheeks. It ended quicker than Mina wanted it to be.

"T-there.." Momo shyly said before gripping the two jackets tighter.

Mina was blushing hard but she's glad that she's not the only one feeling this mess of an emotion. 

They thought their moment was left unnoticed but Sana had her entire attention at the two, so after they exchanged shy glances one more time and laughing quietly, Sana practically screamed, "Momo doesn't need a mistletoe now!"

Momo covered her face and started mouthing a bunch of curses directed at Sana. Mina understood what Sana said after a minute and she laughed, too, also clearly amused by the girl beside her being highly embarrassed.

Mina's laugh eventually died down when Chaeyoung said, "Why are you laughing? You're the only person here who carries mistletoe in their bag!"

So that's how they spent the last remaining days before Christmas: teasing Mina and Momo about their obsession for mistletoe and kissing each other under it.

-

Even though Christmas has already passed, Mina and Momo never mentioned that they really kissed under it, during Sana's birthday, when they were too busy trying to smash the cake on Sana's face.

No one also knew that Momo was the first one to actually initiate the kiss.

And they aren't planning on telling anyone either, that their first actual kiss was under the mistletoe and the rest of their kisses happened even without a mistletoe above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry & happy (SEE WHAT I DID THERE) holidays everyone!!


End file.
